A Misunderstanding
by thothlover
Summary: I'm rating this M just to be on the safe side. I wrote this when I was really bored at about two or three in the morning so sorry if it sucks. But please R&R. Also, summary inside :P


Author: Johanna Bella.

Title: A Misunderstanding.

Summary: Marluxia stands in the kitchen doorway when he sees Saix kneeling down in front of Xigbar, who has his back turned to the Graceful Assassin. Need I say more?

**A Misunderstanding.**

Marluxia, the eleventh member of Organization XIII, was walking down the hallway and to the kitchen. When he opened the door, he stopped dead in his tracks in the doorway. Xigbar was there and also Saix, but Xigbar had his back turned to him and had his hands behind his head and was… was he moaning? And why were his pants down? And what in the world was Saix doing kneeling in front of the Sharpshooter?!

"Ah! That hurt!" Xigbar groaned and only a muffled noise was heard from the Luna Diviner who shifted slightly. Marluxia backed out of the kitchen holding his nose from bleeding any further. He had to tell the Superior!

Marluxia arrived at the Superior's office and knocked on the doors and waited impatiently for the permission to enter. Upon receiving it he barged in and ran over to Xemnas and without an explanation he dragged the Superior to the kitchen door and walked them inside where, to their surprise, Saix was still on his knees and Xigbar still making noises.

Number II and VII didn't notice nor sense their presence, a hiss was heard from number II and Saix chuckled, "Don't." Xigbar whined and then stretched and yawned a silent yawn and let out a rather satisfied sigh. A slurping noise was heard and Saix stood up, something shiny trailing down his chin, "Dude, you got some…" Xigbar didn't finish his sentence but tapped his chin; Saix got the idea and wiped whatever it was trailing down his chin away.

By now, both the Superior and Marluxia were outside the kitchen, "That was… hot." Xemnas said and took in a deep breath, Marluxia only nodded. But they leaned against the door to listen when they heard Xigbar fall on the floor.

"For the love of. Xigbar you _are_ an idiot! Pull your pants up before someone walks in and gets the wrong idea!" Saix growled. Marluxia and Xemnas raised their eyebrows. "You don't want to open that wound again, do you?" _"Wound?"_ Marluxia and Xemnas thought, "No, I don't." Xigbar said and got up with a little struggle and pulled his pants up and zipped them up. "Now, don't make fun of Xaldin while he's trying to meditate with his Lancer's flying around, you'll get stabbed or cut again. And you had to make me stitch that up while eating my Sea-Salt Ice-cream. Wouldn't let me finish it even." Saix said and shook his head, and at that moment both the Superior and The Graceful Assassin dropped in, "Oh hey, nice of you two to drop by." Xigbar attempted to joke and managed a little as Saix smirked with a small snicker.

"Wait! You mean to tell me that _you_ Xigbar, _weren't_ getting a blow from Saix?" Marluxia suddenly shouted and stood upright, a rather deep dark red blush crossed the Luna Diviner's face and Xigbar looked dumbfounded for a while until he was gasping for air from laughter. Saix was too embarrassed to say anything, so after a good fifteen minutes The Freeshooter said calmly "No. He was just stitching up a wound." Xemnas had his hands crossed over his chest and was tapping his foot on the floor but stopped.

All five eyes were turned to Saix who seemed to be enjoying himself in laughter? His hood was over his head covering his face and he was rolling on the floor, banging his fists against the floor titles and kicking his feet. "Uh, Saix? Are you… are you crying or laughing or dying? We can't tell, the noise you're making sounds like… like… well… umm…" Xigbar started and then the Superior caught in "It sounds like a dog whining for food!" That only made Saix laugh more, tears were beginning to stream down his cheeks and his face was turning red. "It's kinda cute though, his laugh or whatever." Marluxia said and then the trio sighed and wondered when Saix was going to stop.

Before they knew it the rest of the members in the organization were piled up in the kitchen looking at Saix having a ball on the kitchen floor.

"What's so funny?" Roxas and Demyx asked breaking the silence of the room.


End file.
